This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly with shielding, and more particularly, the invention relates to strain relief and electromagnetic interference shielding of a wire bundle and electrical connector for use with a space suit.
Space suits used in outerspace typically include a primary life support system having numerous sensors monitoring various characteristics of the occupant of the space suit. Information is transmitted from the sensors to a computer by wires. The wires are connected to the sensors by an electrical connector, which must be as small and light as possible to be accommodated on the space suit. To ensure reliable data transmission over the wires, the wire bundle typically includes a shield for providing electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection. Furthermore, to ensure that data transmission is not lost as a result of a loose wire, strain relief of the wire bundle must be provided where the bundle enters the wire connector or backshell.
Prior art electrical connector assemblies are rather large and includes numerous components. The shield from the wire bundle is clamped to a one-piece backshell to ground the shield to the backshell. A sleeve is threaded over an end of the backshell to surround the shield and the terminal end of the insulation surrounding the shield. An end portion of the insulation is taped and a strain relief nut is threaded onto the sleeve in the area of the tape to provide strain relief to the wire bundle. Using the sleeve and strain relief nut results in a rather large electrical connector assembly. Therefore, what is needed is a smaller electrical connector assembly while still providing EMI protection and strain relief.